Currently, with the development of the related technologies, a size of a screen of a display apparatus such as a tablet personal computer (PC) has been expanded. Various types of information are provided to a user while being disposed over the whole wide screen.
However, as the size of the screen increases, users having a narrow viewing angle such as a person with poor vision or an elderly person are likely to miss important information. Further, a user with hand dysfunction may have difficulty operating a display apparatus using a touch screen and therefore may avoid using a wide screen display apparatus.
Typically, a method of providing a user interface (UI) zooming in a screen to a point to which a user's gesture is input has been used. The method is based on the premise that the information on the whole screen may be primarily recognized, and therefore still has the problem as described above as it is.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.